7teen: Lassie Lass
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Episode 7: MAIN PLOT: Jen falls in love with a Scottish boy who confuses her for being a Scottish girl. Now she she to act Scottish if she hopes to keep him. SUBPLOT: Jude gets trapped in a magicican's closet and can't seem to get out.
1. Intro

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of you who don't know…**_

_**Mykan Spotswood is NOT a self insert. He's not based on me, or anything like me at all. It's all just an original fictional character I made up.**_

_**Also, I don't own the Gerry Anderson Supermarionation series that I dubbed into comics, by Gerry Anderson… I just like them, so I'm honoring them..**_

**INTRO**

Another morning at the mall… and my friends and I were at my store, Comic-Cavern, and enjoying a reading-session of one of my new comic books fresh from the presses. The latest episode of Fireball XL5, where we each took a turn voicing our own characters.

"Awe, Come on…" Jonesy complained while starring at his character, Commander Zero. "I have to be a ring-master, and wear all that."

"Sorry Jonesy…" I said, "It was the best I could come up with. Like it, or leave and I won't pay you for your freelancing."

Jonesy decided to go along with it.

Caitlin giggled, "Hee, hee… wow, Space-City holding a circus? I loved it when my daddy took me when I was six."

Wyatt sighed heavily. "Ahh, the circus. The knife throwers… the lion tamers."

"And Dude… don't forget those smokin' hot acrobat ladies." added Jude, he and Wyatt sighed, but Nikki was growing disgusted and impatient, "Can we please move on here?" she asked, "I can't wait to see what fools we make of ourselves next."

The rest of us shrugged by her sarcasm, but we turned the pages and continued on. Jen's character, _Jacquelyn,_ was being portrayed to be doing a human-cannonball act, but as Jen read her lines out, she once again had forgotten that her character was supposed to be Scottish and said her lines in a plain voice.

"Uh, Jen…?" I cut in.

Jen looked up, "Huh?" and the she realized, "Oh, sorry…" and she repeated her lines using a Scottish accent. "Ack… hoot-man. Alr-r-ight I suppose… but all some that goes with it, it's positively danger-r-ous."

Jonesy held in a laugh at how funny he though his step-sister sounded with that phony accent, until Nikki nudged him in the side. "Hey… what was that for? I think she sounds funny."

The rest of us were not impressed, but before we could continue reading. "Ahem… pardon me lad." someone asked. We all looked towards my counter, and saw a tall dude with short red-hair, wearing a white T-shirt and red pants, and he spoke with a real Scottish accent, "Pardon me, but I was wonderin' if you could r-r-ring up this comic-book for me."

I went over to help my customer, but Jen were starring at the guy as if they had seen a prince. "Whoa… total hottie alert." Jen muttered softly.

_**INTRO THEME**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_-Now that we're through with school.  
__We get to make all the rules.  
__Spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hangin' together… in a place where we grew up._

_-I'm 7teen… I have found my own way.  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast,  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_-I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


	2. In Big trouble

**CHAPTER ONE**

We all gathered at the lemon for a quick squeeze before heading back to work, and everyone noticed that Jen was still acting in a daze. "Uh oh… somebody's crushing again." Caitlin said.

"And what makes you so sure?" asked Nikki.

Caitlin whipped up one of her magazines. "I can tell… it says here, that when a girl is starring off into space with her eyes half open, no blinking, and a dazed smile on her face… That's defiantly the face of a girl in love."

I took the magazine from her and looked at it more closely. "Feminine-Faces…" I said reading the title on the cover. "How to tell what a girl feels by reading her expression? Cool…"

"Hey… you wouldn't happen to be crushing on that Scottish guy we met at Comic-Cavern, are you?" Wyatt asked Jen.

Jen snapped out of her daze, and nodded, "That guy was so incredibly cute!" she cried. "Ah! I should've walked up to him and said hi."

Even I knew how Jen felt, the others had once told me about Jen's super difficulties in getting a boyfriend. Sadly I didn't know how to help her, and neither did the others. Jen sighed as she got up. "I better get to work." and she walked away sadly.

Jonesy got up too, "I better go too, first day on my new job at the _"Magic-Mansion"_

"Seriously…?" asked Wyatt, "Isn't that the place where magicians sell their old props and things they don't need anymore."

Jonesy nodded, but Nikki didn't seem too impressed. "Oh please… there's no such thing as Magic."

"Oh really…?" her boyfriend said. then he snapped his fingers and a rose instantly appeared in his hand, much to the others amazement. "You were saying…?" Jonesy said as he handed the rose to his girlfriend.

Nikki wasn't sure how Jonesy did that, "Okay… okay, I'm impressed."

Jonesy kissed her on the cheek and he was off.

_**Later on**_…

Jen was behind the counter at the Penalty-Box, and Caitlin came along to keep her company. She was still acting in a daze because of that boy from Comic-Cavern. "Oh cheer up Jen…" said Caitlin, "If you just go and talk to him he may like you."

"Spoken by a girl who thought she found "The-One" a-hundred times." Jen mocked. "Oh, I want to talk to him, but… I don't know anything about Scotland, or the people there."

Caitlin twirled her long hair, "Hmm… I see what you mean. Mykan still has to correct you when you forget to use a Scottish accent when we read Fireball XL5."

Jen sniggered slightly, and then began to use her fake Scottish voice. "Aye, that I do lass… that I do." she said. "Now if only that lonely man, he'd notice me."

"Ahem, uh… pardon me." said a familiar voice. Jen looked round and gasped, it was that same boy from Comic-Cavern. "Sorry for intrudin' but I couldn't help here you speakin' with an accent from my old country."

Jen nearly muttered and drooled in confusion about what to do and say, but that's when Caitlin nudged her, and gave her the _"Keep going…" _expression.

Jen walked over and continued to speak in her fake accent. "Uh… yah… I was speakin' the old language from old Scot's town." she said. "Uh… I'm… Jennifer Masterson."

The boy smiled at her, and kissed her hand. "Pleasure… the name's Jacque MacDonald" he said, "I must swear… I never expected to find bunny-lass like you from the old country here in good ol' Canada."

Jen blushed, and fluttered her eyes.

"So… where ya all from Jennifer?" asked Jacque.

Jen suddenly was at blank, "Uh… well I just told ya… I'm from the… uh… old country."

Jacque raised an eyebrow. "Uh… I knew that, but where in it exactly?"

Jen really didn't know what to do now, as she hadn't much knowledge about Scotland. "Uh… well uh… where are you from there?" she asked.

Jacque answered "Why I'm from the ol' capitol, Edinburgh. Such as I, me father, and grandfathers before him."

Jen quickly got the idea and lied that she was format the same place. "No foolin'? I'm from the old Capitol too."

Jacque really felt like he was having a huge connection with Jen. "Hmm… I think we need to talk a little bit more. Say tonight at the "Old Haggish-Wagon" and then maybe a dance or two?"

Jen gasped in excitement, "EEE…!" she shrieked. "You had me at hello..." she answered, and almost nearly spoke in her normal voice.

"Great…" exclaimed Jacque, "Until then me mistress… oh, and bring your clothes from the old country. I'd like to see 'em meself what cha'd looked like." and he left.

Jen kept waving at him until he was out of sight, but then she realized. "My Scottish outfit…?" she cried in her normal voice. "Oh, no… what have I gotten into?"

Caitlin tried to calm her down. "Take it easy. You were just asked out on a date by a cute Scottish guy."

Jen Grabbed Caitlin by the shirt, "Yeah… and he thinks I'm Scottish too, and wants to talk more about his country… which I have no knowledge about at all."

Suddenly, they both heard a loud whistle. "MASTERSON… No grabbing store customers, you know that." bellowed Coach-Halder. "Five minute foul!"

Jen growled in anger and confusion, and worry as she moved into the penalty-box. "Don't worry, Jen… I think I have a plan." Caitlin said.

"You think…?" asked Jen. "I don't like the sound of that."

Caitlin called up Nikki… "Yello…"

"Nikki… its Caitlin. Jen's got a problem here and needs your help, ASAP" Caitlin told her, "A geographical guy problem."

Nikki smirked wickedly. "So she finally bagged the boy huh?"

"No, not yet… but she has a date with him tonight and needs your help."

Nikki agreed to help, and hung up. Caitlin giggled, "Hee, hee… this is going to be so sneaky."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jude was visiting Jonesy at the "Magic-Mansion" on his break from the ice-rink, and then he'd have to get back to "Stick-It" soon.

There were all kinds of things there; Wands… capes… magic-curtains, just about all the works of a Magician's case. There were even some birds and rabbits in cages. "Hu-hu-hu… Awesome…" Jude said, and then something met his eyes.

There at the front of the store was a big green box with a door that had a looking hold in it. Jonesy came by and complimented, "Sweetest gig I've ever had." He also was hoping that nothing would go wrong and he'd get fired again, but that's when he saw Jude admiring the box.

"Awesome, Dude… what is this thing?"

Jonesy explained that it wasn't for sale, it was just being looked after. "It actually belongs to Amazo the Magician. He's performing a show soon and asked my boss to look after it."

Jude thought it was so cool, he just had to check it out. "Uh, but Jude don't go in there." Jonesy tried to warn him, but Jude didn't care, "Relax dude… I know what I'm doin'." He said as he climbed in.

"But Dude… whatever you do… don't slam that door!" cried Jonesy.

CLANG! The door snapped shut and locked tight with chains. Jonesy smacked his forehead, "Too late…"

"What, I didn't slam it." said Jude. "I closed it very quietly."

"Yeah… and you're never going to open it again." replied Jonesy.

"Huh?" Jude asked sounding a little worried. "What are you talkin' about?"

"Well I tried to warn you that it's a trick-door. Only Amazo the magician can open it."

Jude's eyes widened, and he panicked, but he couldn't open the door. "Dude… you gotta' get me outta' here, I got a date with Starr tonight." He cried, "Go get Amazo."

"I can't… he's _in_ Nebraska." Said Jonesy. "My break's over _in_ a minute." He went away leaving Jude stuck in the box. "And I'm _in_ big trouble."


	3. Box or no box

**CHAPTER TWO**

The girls met at the Lemon where Nikki had brought her history books. "Okay remind me again what's going on here?" she asked.

Caitlin sighed and explained to her again that Jen had a date with Jacque, "He thinks Jen's Scottish, but she doesn't know much about the country or anything. So you help her study, and she'll be ready for her date."

"Uh-huh…" Nikki said. "Like this is really going to help."

All the rest of that day, Nikki went through her books with Jen about Scottish traditions, about the culture, and laws… things like that. Jen also studied in Scottish literature, and was able to improve her fake accent. She sounded almost like the real thing.

Jen also learned about Scottish dances, specifically the jigs. Nikki even persuaded the Clones to let her use the back room at the Khaki-Barn to practice, but Jen had a hard time as she didn't like Bag-pipe music so much, and she wasn't dressed properly either.

Luckily, Caitlin had her "Albatross N" Finch" card, and bought Jen a whole new outfit; A white sweater, a red and black stripped skirt, and white leggings, and even a cap for her head.

Caitlin gave her a thumb up, and even Nikki had to agree, "Not awful."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jonesy phoned Wyatt and me about Jude, and we both rushed over there with a crowbar and hammer. We tapped all we could, but the door still wouldn't open, and none of the locks will break. "Ugh! Well, it's no good Jude." I told him, "I don't think we'll ever get you out of here before closing time."

Jude felt horrible. "Better call up Starr and cancel tonight." he said, but then he realized that he didn't have his cell-phone on him. "Can any of you dude's call up Starr for me?" he asked.

We all agreed, but sadly Starr's cell phone wasn't on, and we could only give her a message, but Jude didn't feel comfortable enough unless he knew that Starr would know the date was off for sure. "Well then… go find her and tell her from me." Jude suggested.

We all would have except for one problem. "Uh… Jude…" Wyatt said. "We haven't seen Starr anywhere all day. You know, she doesn't work today."

Jude suddenly remembered that when he and Starr had dates, Starr would take time off, and would spend the whole day getting ready, not answering her cell-phone, or come to work. "Aw… Man!" Jude cried and he fainted into the box.

Jonesy looked through the hole, but couldn't see him in the darkness. "Jude…?" he called. "Gee… Poor dude's taking it kind of hard."

Wyatt and I nodded our heads in agreement. This was one heck of a pickle.

Later on, after Jude recovered from his faint. I brought Jude a much needed burger and fries. "Oh, thanks a bundle dude." he cried. "I'm starvin'…"

"Focus guys…" Jonesy said, "What are we going to do? Because I have to close up shop soon, but I can't leave Jude like this."

He was right on that, but what was bothering us the most was what Jude was going to do about Starr. He never let her down before, and he didn't want her to feel like he stood her up. "Well you can't go out with her in the box." Wyatt said.

Then suddenly Jude realized, "Yes I can…"

We all gazed at him in confusion, and that's when Jude began to give us one of his inspiring speeches.

"I may be locked in a box, but that doesn't mean I can't still live my life. Sure there are a lot of things I can't do, but the most important thing about a date is that I actually show up. Starr's my lady-love, and as a gentleman, I refuse to let her down. So box or no box… I will go out with her tonight!"

I believed in Jude's words, "He's right… I'd go out with Amelie any time no matter what."

"I almost lost Serena so many times before… but I won't lose her again." added Wyatt.

"Ditto with me and Nikki…" said Jonesy.

Then it was settled, we all agreed to find a way to get Jude on his date, the trouble was the box was too heavy with him inside it to carry it anywhere that much. "Hey, I got a trolley back at Comic-Cavern." I said.

"Let's go get it…" Wyatt suggested, but before we could run off we found Ron was standing near us. "Nobody's going anywhere until I receive an explanation." He said as he pounded his flashlight into his hand. "Why is this shopper trapped in a box? Plotting some sort of evil shoplifting I suppose."

We all tried to argue, "Ah-Ha, got'cha…" Ron said, and he began to jot down on his note-pad. "I'm going to haul you maggots off to the slammer for this."

I could see that the only way out of this was one of my pranks; I gave Wyatt and Jonesy the signal to run by tipping my shades, and then asked. "Haul us off to jail…? Would you like _2?"_

Ron looked up in confusion and asked, "What say…?"

"I say… would you like _2?"_

Ron prodded me with his pencil. "You bet your ungrateful maggot butt I'd like 2."

"Okay… here's 2!" I said as I slapped great big number-2 on his stomach that made a big "BOING" sound.

The guys and I shared a hysterically laugh and then we ran off leaving Ron realizing that he fell for it again. He gazed down at the 2 that was stuck to him. "2… late!" he sighed as he walked off.

Jude couldn't stop laughing. "Dude… I guess things aren't really all that bad." but while he laughed, the little window clanged shut over his peek-hole completely locking him in. _"On the other hand…"_

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jen was ready for her big date that night. She had studied a lot for just one day. "You're going to knock him dead." Caitlin complimented.

"Aye that I agree with lass…" Jen said in her Scottish accent. "And it's thanks to you both that I was able to get-up right like this."

Just then, Jacque came by dressed in a formal Scottish wear. A half tuxedo at the top with a kilt at the lower half… "Ah, Jennifer, lass…" he said as he walked over and kissed her hand. "My you look as hot as a sun beaming down on the golf-course."

Jen giggled, and fluttered her eyes, "I thank you for the compliment." she said, "I feel like giddy girl bein' swept off her feet."

Jacque smiled at her and off they went. "Aw… don't they look cute together."

Nikki just looked back into her magazine. "I'll give her thirty-minutes."


	4. A box to go

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jacque took Jen to his father's restaurant, "The Haggis wagon" Jen was really impressed. Especially seeing as how some of the other customers were also Scottish people, and along the walls were pictures and paintings of important Scottish people… including the telephone inventor, "Alexander Graham…" Jacque sighed. "Now there was a man who helped make our world more sociable."

"Aye… that he was." Jen said.

When they sat down to eat, there was already a nice Haggis dinner served, compliments of Jacque's father, who was the head chief too. Jen almost had no idea what she was eating, but it tasted so good. "So this is Haggis?" Jen asked. "I never knew it would taste like this before."

Jacque seemed confused, "You never had Haggis before?" he asked. "That's impossible; anyone who's anyone from the old country's tried it."

Jen thought fast, "Uh… well… you see I was once a vegetarian way back then, and I… uh… decided to change my ways when I grew bored with it."

Jacque believed her, but he was starting to think that something didn't seem quite right about Jen. Still, they chatted some more as they ate, and Jen was able to keep perfectly on her toes with out slipping.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jonesy was ready to close up shop when I came by with my trolley that was big enough to carry a huge crate. "Jude…you in there…?" I called.

"_What…? Who's out there?"_ Jude called from inside the box. _"It's so dark in here I can't see my finger pickin' my nose."_

"Jude, it's Mykan." I said. "I got the trolley, we're going to try and get you downstairs."

"_Aw, Sweet…"_ cried Jude.

Jonesy locked up the shop, and then he, Wyatt and myself got on separate sides of the box. "Okay… up!" said Wyatt, and we all pulled all our might to lift that huge thing up onto the trolley. Inside, poor Jude was being rocked about. _"Whoa… Whoa… take it easy dudes!" _he called to us.

"Take it easy?" groaned Jonesy as he put more muscle into it, "You gotta' be kidding!"

It took some time but we finally got the box onto the trolley. The three of us slumped down already exhausted_… unaware that the trolley was staring to roll down hill._

"Now that I know what a delivery-man has to go through, I'll never order another parcel again." moaned Wyatt.

"Come on…" I said, "We got to get him to the elevators. Starr's going to be here any minute." We all got to our feet to find that the box and the trolley were gone. "Hey… where'd Jude go?" I asked.

Jonesy tapped on my and Wyatt's shoulder's. "Say uh… did we order a box to go?" he asked.

Wyatt and I gazed at each other in confusion. "No… why…?" Wyatt asked.

Jonesy pointed down the way and we saw the trolley zooming away. "Because… THERE IT GOES…!" and we all dashed after it.

The trolley was picking up more speed as it rushed through the mall, scarring the shoppers in its path. Jude lifted up the little cover over the face-hole and realized, _"WHOOOOOOA…WHO'S DRIVIN' THIS CRAZY THING?"_

Up and down, here and there, Jonesy, Wyatt and I chased that runaway trolley all over the fourth-floor. Then it got worse as it headed straight for the escalators. All the shoppers saw it coming and leapt over holding onto the handrail as the trolley hit the stairs. Jude felt like he was rolling over speed-bumps. _"EEE-E-E-E-E-E-E…!"_

The others and I weren't too far behind him. "JUDE…!" called Wyatt.

"HANG ON BUDDY…!" cried Jonesy.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jen and Jacque had finished eating a while ago, and on Wednesday nights at his father's place, it was dance night. "All right you lads and lasses…" called the Scottish DJ. "It's seven on the button… you know what that means."

A few of the customers got up from their tables and walked into the large space in the middle of the restaurant, and began to dance to a Scottish jig. "Hey, Jennifer… why don't you go up there." Jacque suggested.

"Me?" Jen asked. "Oh but I'm not that good at dancin'. I'm not."

"Oh, come on…!" Jacque pleaded "Surely any lass like you would know how to dance a simple Scot's jig."

Jen couldn't resist, and kept in mind she had an image to maintain, so she got up and walked into the space, and remembering the dance steps she learned from Nikki's book, she wasn't that bad for a first timer. In fact… she was spectacular…

The way she kicked up on her heels, kept her hand above her head. Some of the boys even ogled her at how pretty she looked, and a few… even tried to look up her skirt as it fluttered in the breeze… but she was wearing leggings anyways.

Jen caught a glimpse of Jacque winking at her. She blushed, and smiled, but as she continued to dance she could still overhear what he was saying to one of the customers who questioned him, "Hey… who's that bunny-lass there?"

Jacque answered, "Her name's Jennifer… the bonniest-lassie I ever met. I never thought I meet another real Scottish girl like her, but it's glad I did."

"_Real Scottish girl…?"_ Jen began to realize what was going on and she was feeling rather guilty over her charade. It sounded as if Jacque only liked Jen was what she appeared to be… and not who she really was.

Was that what Jen really wanted… to date a guy only because he believed that she was someone whom she really wasn't? _"No… I can't do it, not like this…"_ Jen thought. _"I have to tell him the truth… somehow."_

_**Meanwhile**_…

Starr had finally come to the mall, and was sitting on one of the rest benches. She checked her watch, "Whoa… Jude's late." She said to herself, "Or maybe I'm like caught in a space-time warp where time goes faster than I do."

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of people screaming, and she looked up to see shoppers running along the upper-floors really fast. "Wow… I must be totally right about the time warp thing." and she ran off to check out what the crowd was running from… and it turned out to be the runaway trolley that was still roaming freely through the mall_._

Jonesy, Wyatt and I were still chasing after it, and the box was now heading straight for Starr. She could see through the face-hole. "Jude…?"

"_STARR… LOOK OUT, BABE…!"_ cried Jude.

Starr screamed, but instead of jumping out of the way, she jumped onto the trolley beside the box. "Hey, Jude…" She said to her caged boyfriend, "Sweet ride you got here."

Starr smiled nervously at his girlfriend as the trolley continued to zoom through the mall and right past the lemon. "Did you see what I saw…?" Nikki asked Caitlin.

Caitlin nodded, "Was that Jude and Starr, with a big green box on a runaway trolley?" Caitlin asked.

Then they saw me, and the others run past yelling, "JUDE…!"

"STARR… WAIT UP!"

Nikki and Caitlin gazed a horrifying expression at each other and ran off to join the chase.

…

At that moment, Jacque and Jen were wrapping up their date as they walked through the mall. "You alright there, Jennifer…?" asked Jacque. "You seem rather quiet."

Jen twiddled her fingers nervously as she bit her lower lip. "No… I got to tell ya somethin'." She said sounding worried.

"Why? What's the matter lass…?"

Before Jen could speak though, they both could feel the floor rumbling as if a stampede was approaching. Then they could see the trolley speeding towards them. They both screamed, so did Starr… as for Jude… he ducked down in the box as the trap cover closed over the hole.

Jen SCREAMED… just as the box collided into her and Jacque. Loud crashes… glass breaking, and cats meowing were heard in the great big… CRASH!

The rest of the gang, and myself, arrived on the scene to find Jacque and Jen covered in garbage from the can they tripped over, the box was all scratched and dented, but at least Jude was finally freed… and he and Starr were sitting on top of the box, giggling and kicking their feet. "That was like the awesomest wipeout ever!" Starr cried for joy.

"Totally… SWEET!" added Jude.

All Jen could do was groan! "Ooh… Ah!"


	5. No Secrets

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jen returned to the lemon the next day with a plaster on her sprained arm. "So… did you tell Jacque the truth?" asked Wyatt.

Jen nodded, "He actually took it lightly…" she said, "He said even though I wasn't from Scotland, he said I was the first he ever met who knew so much about it, and… he even wanted my autograph."

"Excuse me…?" Nikki asked.

Jen told us that Jacque was one of my many fans who liked Fireball XL5, and when he discovered that _Jen herself_ was actually the portrayed and voice of _Jacquelyn Camble,_ he asked for her autograph. "He even signed my book too as a memory."

She showed us the inside of her copy of the episode, and it read; _"To Jennifer Masterson, a bunny-lassie, and the greatest Scottish portrayer I ever met."_

"_Love Jacque."_

"Aw… that is so sweet." said Caitlin.

Jen smiled, by the way… how'd you're boss take you returning the broken-box last night Jonesy?" she just had to ask.

Her step-brother nodded, "Yep, Amazo came back early from his trip and was shocked to see his prized prop ruined, and I got the boot."

Jude stretched out as far as his arms and legs could go, "Well… I'm just glad to be outta' that box. Closed spaces do not suit my love for wide open spaces."

We all shared a laugh, "But I am going to miss the mansion though." Jonesy said, "I just wished I learned a few more tricks while I was there."

"What… tricks like this?" I said as I leaned forward and gave Jude the old _Coin in the ear_ trick. "Dude… you just got money outta' my ear." cried Jude. "Hey, hey… do it for me. I'll be rich quick."

The others held in a laugh, as I went back to Jude's ear. "Hey… what's this?" I said as I began to pull out a long chain of colored handkerchiefs. The others laughed, but Jude was shocked. "Dude… how the heck are you doing that?"

All I could say was, "Sorry, bro… but a magician never reveals his secrets."

_**(Ending Theme)**_

_-I'm 7teen… I have found my own way.  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
__I'm…7teen life was sweet, through we grew up way to fast.  
__Still the memories will last._

"_**7TEEN!"**_


End file.
